List of Total Drama Characters
As the seasons pass and go, we've watched fifty-two wide, whacky, and practically insane contestants battle it out for multiple million dollar grand prizes. We've some a few winners, and a lot, and I mean, a lot of losers. To settle who is the greatest Total Drama contestant of all time, we've gathered the entire cast to compete in life threatening challenges, in reminiscent of the past seasons. Who will rise to the top? Will it be a strong camper from the original cast? Maybe one of the global tour newbies? Or the Revenge fo the Island, or fresh Pahkitew Islander campers? We'll have to wait and see, tune in for some more... Total Drama: Ultimate Smackdown! Cast #Alejandro - The Latino Flirt #Amy - The Evil Twin #Anne Maria - The Sassy Jersey Reject #B - The Silent #"Beardo" - The Sound Effects Master #Beth - The Outcast #Blaineley - The Ultimate Diva #Brick - The Loyal Cadet #Bridgette - The Soulful Surfer Girl #Cameron - The Wide Eyed Bubble Boy #Cody - The Geek #Courtney - The Type A #Dakota - The Famemonger #Dave - The Anti-Social #Dawn - The Moonchild #DJ - The Loveable Brickhouse #Duncan - The Delinquent #Ella - The Singing Princess #Eva - The Female Bully #Ezekiel - The Homeschooled #Geoff - The Party Dude #Gwen - The Loner #Harold - The Ultimate Nerd #Heather - The Queen Bee #Izzy - The Insane #Jasmine - The Rough and Tough Cowgirl #Jo - The Jockette #Justin - The Beauty #Katie - The BFFL #1 #Leonard - The Roleplay Geek #Leshawna - The Loud and Proud #Lightning - The Dumb Athlete #Lindsay - The Loveable Lamebrain #Max - The Mischevious Kid #Mike - The Multiple Maniac #Noah - The Witty #Owen - The Big Guy #Rodney - The Farmer #Sadie - The BFFL #2 #Sam - The Gamer #Samey - The Innocent Twin #Scarlett - The Genius #Scott - The Troublemaker #Shawn - The Homeless Weirdo #Sierra - The Uber Fan #Sky - The Nice Girl #Staci - The Compulsive Liar #Sugar - The Overreating Ghetto Girl #Topher - The Aspiring Hottie #Trent - The Cool Guy #Tyler - The Failed Athlete #Zoey - The Small Town Girl Chapter One: LOL SIERRA Chris McLean stood outside a luxurious hotel, in the middle of a random island, standing in front of the camera. His appearance was of similar clothing and other looks from past seasons, except he had grown more of a beard, and had aged a bit, although, it wasn't that noticeable. It was time to film the seventh, ande most anticipated season of Total Drama history, and he's pumped. "Welcome back, to Total Drama! Over the past six seasons, we've seen a bunch of losers battle it out in the most dramatic reality television series on the globe, all for the grand prize. We've had six winners, whom have already cashed out their money anyway, so, there's really not much to discuss about them weirdos. So, let's get talking about the season." He snickered, walking by Chef. "So, we are at Camp Harlow, somewhere in... the Pacific Ocean, and yeah, it's pretty luxurious on the outside, but, inside, not all the accomodation is that swell. The contestants will be divided into four large teams of thirteen competitiors, the most of any season by far! They will compete in lifethreatening challenges, in reminicent to all the past seasons, in hopes of winning the million dollars! So, want to meet our cast?" "No." Chef Hatchet, his assistant, grunted. "I'm tired of wasting my life cooking for those wretched teens, for a low payment. I thought this was Canada!" Chris McLean folded his arms, frustrated at this. "First of all, you are happy, you're just hiding it. And second of all, shut up, get over it, we're not in Canada, this island has no rules... except for probably Courtney if she tries to sue us... again." Chef replied, in agreement, "I always hated that chick." The camera then panned over to a large boat, containing all fifty-two campers. Chris McLean begun to narrate, as he introduced the cast. "From our original cast," Chris McLean begun, as the camera flashed to Lindsay and Tyler, holding hands, "we have moronic Lindsay, and fail attempt of a jock, Tyler!" Tyler stomped his foot, "aw, man? Back here again? I thought this was some kind of sporting event!" Lindsay kissed his cheek, in reassurance. "It'll be ok! If we win the money, we can like, buy a sporting event!" "That's great babe, at least I'm here with you." Tyler leant in to kiss her again, which annoyed Chris. "Moving on," McLean said, as the camera focused on a few more campers. "It's a few more veterans. This big dude somehow made it to the finals, and the merge, like, three times. How does he do it? Oh, and it's his annoying little sidekick, who I was glad to see get voted off in World Tour." Owen squeezed Noah in his arms, whom the latter was forced into reluctantly, in extreme joy. "Woohoo, place at the table! Another season, another million! I'm unstoppable baby! Woo!" Suddenly, he farted, which grossed out his sarcastic companion. Noah pulled away from the hug, blocking his eyes. "Right, keep up the great hygiene, and it won't end up well for you, my humoungous friend." "Aww, it's ok Noah!" Owen hugged him again, against his will, "best friends till the end!" Suddenly, Ezekiel walked over to him, recovering, and back to normal from his feral stages, and he wore glasses, and bling from some of the money he stole from season four. "Yo, yo, yo, dogs! It's the Zekemeister, ready to win the cashinga, baby!" "Great." Noah rolled his eyes. Chris McLean uttered, sheepishly, not impressed with him. "Oh, look, it's that feral stowaway kid. Oh, and my thoughts exactly, Noah. Why did I even allow Zeke back on the show? I make too much mistakes... nah, I'm flawless, baby! Seven seasons, and still going!" Noah replied. "You should be praising us, as we bring your salary." "Yeah, yeah, you're elimination would also boost it!" Chris McLean chuckled, and the camera panned on. "Now, these two are inseperable, best friends for life, not exactly smart, and haven't competed in six seasons. It's... Katie... and Sadie! Not that anyone cares, though." Sadie clapped her hands in glee. "Oh my gosh, I am so stoked to be here, literally!" Katie replied, also joyful. "Omg, so am I! I love this show!" "Eeee, we're back on TV!" Sadie added. "MOVING ON!" Chris McLean demanded, as the camera moved over to another few contestants. "Uber geek Harold, sassy Leshawna, and loner, ugly, annoying Gwen, will also be competing this season! I'm pretty sure you know that, though." Gwen raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "Wow, you're a total charmer." Leshawna put her hand on Gwen's shoulder. "Just ignore the fool, he's just doing it for the cashinga." Harold added, "so am I, for my Lady Leshawna." "Fool, I already told you that we are done..." Leshawna crossed her arms. "Sorry, sugar baby, but, this funky train's gotta leave the station, and set out on new tracks, baby." Harold frowned, depressed by this. "Aww... I will avenge you Leshawna! Why... why... why?" Gwen rolled her eyes. "Chill out, Harold, it's not like she's dead or anything." "But our relationship is..." Harold wiped a tear from his eyes. Elimination Table